zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Nintendo tells the truth about the Timeline Theory
I do not Know how to say stuff in forums! Sorry if I have made any trouble! Wow, Nintendo just made everybody grab their pitchforks. I am alittle sad. But, they could be lying just to get people off their back. We'll probably hear somthing completely different when Zelda Wii comes out. Or, that could be the last Zelda game evey. They'll probably kill off Metroid eventually. Don't even get me started on StarFox.(Darknut15 (talk) 23:43, 25 July 2009 (UTC)) I agree with what MetroidHunter said. And to T14, yeah that is good that no one can say "Hey, mine's correct." But now we have to change all of the timeline stuff in every single article. But I personaly think Nintendo is just saying that because they either knew that Youtube guy was onto something, or their going to do it in Zelda Wii. After all, when Zelda Wii comes out, it might be four or five years since Twilight Princess came. It probably won't be til' next year. Plus, when this timeline stuff got started about seventeen years ago, why did they wait so long to tell everyone. This wasn't even from Miyamoto or Anouma's mouth. They fueled the fire themselves by saying that there was a document and this and that. Nintendo is messing with us. On another note, this will be the most active topic I bet.(Darknut15 (talk) 02:52, 26 July 2009 (UTC)) At least we're on top of that. Zelda Wiki does way too much speculation.(Darknut15 (talk) 03:37, 26 July 2009 (UTC)) I talked about this on another site (you can see what I said here http://boards.ign.com/legend_of_zelda/b5188/182660864/r182797662/). I have to doubt the authenticity of this statement. This statement was given out by a faceless Nintendo Representative in America who issued this statement via E-mail. It seems an unusual place for Nintendo to come out and make any kind of timeline statement. I doubt this person had any connections with the developers in Japan or any upper Nintendo employees. For the mostpart these E-mails are usually used to answer company information questions, not to ask questions about the games themselves or there in-game universess. Perhaps the rep was just trying his best to come up with an answer to a ingame question he didnt know about. Considering how long he spent saying that there is more than one Link in the timeline seems to show this was a pre written response. I find it unlikely that just after confirming Spirit Tracks placement in the timeline that they would just abandon it all together. Either way I would like it if someone could E-mail this person at Nintendo back asking for verification of this statement to see how official it is. --ShutUpNavi (talk) 21:14, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I think it's pretty obvious Aonuma and co. are just throwing up a smokescreen here. Miyamoto gave an order for the first five games (which clearly don't all have the same Link), and multiple times, he's said OoT is the first. There can only be a "first" game if there is an order to them. WW, OoT, and TP obviously don't have the same Link, but they are just as obviously connected to each other. It almost feels too easy poking holes in their statement. Jedi Master Link Well I'm glad quite a few of you agree that Nintendo is pulling our legs just to make people stop throwing their own theories around. We'll hear some information from the creators soon enough. As for a series they will end, I don't think they will. StarFox appears to be the only one that stopped being made.(Darknut15 (talk) 23:16, 26 July 2009 (UTC)) I say, to hell with Nintendo's statement! Sure, they don't have a timeline, but why does that mean we can't? If Nintendo doesn't want to put the games together, then let's each do it ourselves! Let each player put the games together as they see fit! I'm certainly not abandoning my timeline, and neither should any of you, and neither should Ocarinahero. All this means is that no one has to be proven wrong! I say we continue making our own theories, debating them and changing them with each new game! After all, maybe the reason that there is no word from Nintendo is that they can't agree either. --MaloMart (talk) 02:16, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Does some random magazins statement count as official? They said Ninty said it, but I'd like to see a source. Especially considering all the developer interviews confirming it. Ninjasquirrel :I agree; I can't ascertain the validity of the statement, but I know people are already asking Nintendo if the statement is theirs. Honestly, just from listening to that Ocarinahero that made the video, he seems like the kind of person that would make a video like that just to stir controversy on the subject and repopularize his videos. Or maybe I'm just mad he couldn't pronounce Eiji Aonuma and said "Eijijij" in the video instead. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 06:00, 28 July 2009 (UTC) my view on the zelda time line is as followed. we shouldnt be discussing it so openly. if the fans diesect the timline so much we will trap nintendo. they will only be able to make games which corrospond with the time line or add to it. they will have to find a way to connect every game. we, the fans could possibly destroy zelda by looking so hard at making a cronolgy. im not trying to say we should stop making timelines just that we shouldnt let nintendo get envolve or indeed any word of it. Oni Link 23:01, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I agree, Oni. Timelines fun to make and speculate over, but we shouldn't pressure Nintendo to conform to one. Ocarinahero made a big mistake, sending his video to Nintendo. Jedi Master Link after looking at that guys time line i have to say its not a very good one. and naming it the offical time line is very very very wrong and is never meant to be done on a timeline video. he says that ganon and ganondorf are two seperate people. wind waker completely disproves that. he also has twinrova apperaing in the adult timeline even after their death in ocerina of time. how that guy could get so much support is beyond me. Oni Link 23:49, 28 July 2009 (UTC) theres noting wrong with the miyamoto order. it works just as well as most time lines. Oni Link 11:40, 29 July 2009 (UTC) In the nintedo's player guide for ocarina of time it states and i quote it exactly. "Much of Hylian lore has faded with the passing of years, but one story that still shines bright is The Legend of Zelda. This is no simple tale, but an incredible tapestry woven of many years and many wondrous adventures. One odd thing about the legend is that it doesn't seem to have been written in chronological order, and scholars still disagree about which events came first. We therefore recount the legend as it was set down in the ancient scrolls and let you decide for yourself. Hear now the saga of Link and Zelda, the greatest heroes Hyrule has ever known!" - Arandomguy09 July 30 2009 3:30 AM Just because Nintendo says that, doesn't mean it's true. before WW, the creator said all the links were the same. eventually a timeline will emerge User:Awsomemomo :hopefully not. timeline needs to have and end which is something that shouldnt happen to the zelda series for a very long time. Oni Link 10:50, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Just because we know the order, doesn't mean it needs to end. And they could always make prequels. I mean, ALTTP was probably the last one chronologicaly, The master sword rested, forever. User:Awsomemomo if it was to continue after a timeline was released then everything whould be tried to fit in and itd have a lot of stupid reasons of its continuim and connections. in simple itd be the oppisite of zelda. Oni Link 18:03, 21 August 2009 (UTC) What nintendo meant Zelda is a game full of mysterys and the reason that they dont officialy Release anything is so that we can have fun guessing up theorys about everything, Everyones got their own idea on what happened and I think its time people stopped trying to decide that their idea is the Most Substantial and try to Enforce it, that guy talking in the video seems verry Arrogrant, And unthankful (Not to mention Impolite), What sort of person thinks himself so Highly that he thinks he can send a Slideshow to a Very busy Buisness that knows the most about what he is talking about, regardless of how proud he is of his little sliideshow, And then has the Ignorance to attack the company answering his questions, simply because they dident pay 100% Congratulation to him (Although he deserved none)there right, Hes just another fan, only difference is that he thinks hes some sort of Super fan, Overall, Nintendo is right due to the fact that, Well they made the game-LEEKDUCK plus his time line is horriable. no time line is right but his one is more wrong then most. Oni Link 21:55, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I know, and also, Split timeline doesent make any sense, you might aswell say that at the end of the second world war the universe split in two because oh some random guy with a time machine, No timeline is right--LEEKDUCK :Yeah...only difference is that THERE ARE NO TIME MACHINES IN REAL LIFE. I mean, seriously? That analogy is terrible. Obviously Link can travel through time, but no real human could. I'm not saying that the split timeline theory is definitely true, just that what you said doesn't mean a thing. Besides, even if they don't have a full timeline, I'm pretty sure Nintendo officially confirmed the split timeline theory...I don't have any proof of that, so you can argue if you want...... Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:25, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::I dont think they confirmed it, also What else could I ue to compare to the OOT storyline,-LEEKDUCK :::Nothing. That's my entire point, you shouldn't have made an analogy at all, because it's clear you only did that in an attempt to prove your point. The split timeline theory makes as much sense as any other timeline theory. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:33, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yep, here it is: "Interviewer: When does Twilight Princess take place? Eiji Aonuma: In the world of Ocarina of Time, a hundred and something years later. Interviewer: And The Wind Waker? Aonuma: The Wind Waker is parallel. In Ocarina of Time, Link flew seven years in time, he beat Ganon and went back to being a kid, remember? Twilight Princess takes place in the world of Ocarina of Time, a hundred and something years after the peace returned to kid Link’s time. In the last scene of Ocarina of Time, kids Link and Zelda have a little talk, and as a consequence of that talk, their relationship with Ganon takes a whole new direction. In the middle of this game Princess, there's a scene showing Ganon's execution. It was decided that Ganon be executed because he'd do something outrageous if they left him be. That scene takes place several years after Ocarina of Time. Ganon was sent to another world and now he wants to obtain the power... { Nintendo Dream Interview with Eiji Aonuma }" taken from the Split Timeline Theory page. Eiji Aonuma confirmed it during an interview. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:53, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::If they confirmed it then why did they just say that there wasent a timeline?, they defiantly are making out that there is more then one link, And also the time machine isent worth raising an issue about, Dont be pedantic--LEEKDUCK :::::Just because they confirmed a split in the timeline doesn't mean that they have any clue whatsoever what specific order they go in. Hence, no timeline. And how is the time machine not worth raising and issue about? You used an invalid analogy to try to discredit a theory that doesn't need to be discredited. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:13, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Have you ever taken in the possibility of this thing called a joke??--LEEKDUCK ::::::Oh wow, a joke? Never heard of it. Is that what you're expecting me to say? Nice bit of sarcasm there, I should write that one down. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:57, 23 August 2009 (UTC) thanks!!--LEEKDUCK It really doesn't matter. Even if they did release one, timeline fanatics would still think theirs is better and ignore Nintendo's.—'Triforce' 14 17:29, 22 August 2009 (UTC) or they have one, and just like seeing us squirm in trying to figure it out. and would anybody listen to their timeline? maybe.... theres a lot of passion that goes into this.....so people would just say its bull crap and just keep on rollin'. i think split timeline makes the most sense but, can i just enjoy the games for once?'--C2' 17:33, 22 August 2009 (UTC) i need to fix my time machine Oni Link 19:05, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know how many of you guys read the full artical from the link at the top of the page but either that guy who wrote it is not told much in relation to the timeline (still assuming one truly exsists), or he knows something most people don't know or overlook, or finally that he has nothing to do with Nintendo. Because if you read it he says that the events in the child timeline go towards the events of The Wind Waker. Which is the oppisite of a majority of timeline theories in which they have the Wind Waker in the Adult timeline. This seems a bit fishy in my opinion. Unregisterd User. December 14, 2009.